The original application was made up of two main categories of plugs. These two main categories concerned overcurrent protection devices that were either (1) removable from a front end opening or prong end opening of the plug or (2) removable from a rear wall opening of the plug.
For the purpose of orientation, the front end of the plug has a pair of metallic prongs projecting from it while the rear end may have a pair of add on plug slots or sockets which are adapted to receive the prongs of a second plug. The plug consists of four walls including, a top wall, a bottom wall, and two side walls surrounding a through opening.
The term "plug" as referred to in this specification may therefore be a single plug having a pair of prongs in the front along with a pair of receptacle slots at the rear end.
In this divisional application of Ser. No. 693,015, the first category includes original FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 6, and FIGS. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17 as well as FIGS. 15 and 4, the latter two having also been modified and adopted as embodiments in a CIP application Ser. No. 894,349.
In addition to this divisional application, the remainder of the original drawings of the original application FIGS. 18 , 19, 20, and 21 are included in another divisional application, Ser. No. 942,502.